


PDA

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	PDA

The intensity was palpable.

It was the latest battle between good and evil and everything was on the line that night. A tremendous effort would be needed to vanquish the forces of despair that night. Luckily, the Los Angeles Lakers were ready to take on the dreaded Clippers. 

While it may not have been Kamilah’s cup of tea, she knew that Amy was an avid fan having grown up in the greater Los Angeles area. And when Kamilah told the young woman she was going to visit the Los Angeles branch of Ahmanet, Amy pleaded with to go see her favorite team. 

Kamilah kept shifting in her seat. While in LA, Amy wanted to visit her old stomping grounds which meant being out more, which didn’t always sit well with the vampire. She felt much more relaxed when they were alone, and the thought of strangers watching them gave her the creeps.

In her attempt to block out the cheering masses around her, Kamilah tried to focus on the game. For someone with superhuman reflexes, it was easy enough to follow, but she asked Amy questions about the rules and the players just the same.

“…because that time, his feet were set. That’s why the refs called a charge on Kawhi instead of a blocking foul on Lebron…”

“…you see that? Zubac totally goaltended Davis’ shot. How did the refs miss that?”

This went on for some time, but Kamilah concentrated on Amy’s beautiful face. There was something endearing about seeing Amy get so excited; even for a silly game. But during a timeout, Kamilah found herself tensing when she saw the jumbotron.

The Kiss Cam was targeting couples in the crowd and like clockwork, the happy romantics shared a quick peck to the cheers of everyone else. Kamilah’s heart raced when she saw herself and Amy displayed on the screen. 

Awkwardness ensued and Kamilah found herself frozen by the thousands of judging eyes. When the camera, finally, moved on, she felt a strange mixture of relief and guilt.

“It’s ok,” Amy replied to Kamilah’s unspoken statement. But the vampire wondered if all truly was well.

***

Back in their bedroom, Kamilah watched Amy sleep. The young woman was beautiful both inside and out and Kamilah knew she loved her deeply. Behind closed doors, there was no trouble displaying affection but out in public was another story. Kamilah hated feeling like she was letting Amy down and she promised herself she would overcome her insecurities. 

***

Just as they always did, the two women went out walking side by side but never touching. Normally, that didn’t phase Kamilah, but the encounter at the game made her conscious about how others perceived them.

“It’s awfully cold out, isn’t it?” Kamilah said reaching for Amy’s hand. 

“Is it?” Amy replied, a curious look on her face. “I feel fine… but you know you don’t have to make excuses to hold my hand. I’m happy to hold your hand as long as that’s what you want.”

“Indeed it is, my love.”

Amy let out a good-natured laugh. “Your love?”

“Yes… my love.” Kamilah stopped Amy and kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you,” she said loud enough for bystanders to hear. “Not as a friend, either. I love you… romantically, Amy.”

“Well, let’s good to know. I love you too, Kamilah.”

For a moment, Kamilah fumbled through her coat until she found her phone and scrolled through her wallet app.

“I got us tickets to Friday’s game. And this time, I’m going to be ready for the kiss cam.

The young woman raised her eyebrow. “You’re being awfully pro-PDA. Not that I’m complaining, Kamilah, but this isn’t like you.”

“I’m sorry Amy, I just…”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Kamilah. You’re not doing anything wrong.” Amy took Kamilah’s hands. “Look, I love you more than anything or anyone. And I know you love me. What happened last night is no big deal.”

Kamilah sighed. “I just felt that I’d disappointed you.”

“Not at all. My takeaway was that you were willing to do nice things for me like take me out in the first place. Those things matter a lot more than whether or not you like to kiss in public.”

“But people must have thought I didn’t want to be seen with you.”

“I don’t care what other people think, Kamilah. They don’t know you as I do. You’ve experienced so much pain and heartbreak that I get how PDA would make you uncomfortable. What really matters is that we both know we’re always going to belong together. So you just make sure only to kiss me, hold my hand or any of that sweet stuff when you want that.”

Energy surged within them both. And without saying a word, Kamilah leaned in, held Amy tight and gave her the biggest kiss either of them ever experienced.


End file.
